Un mot sans maux - Avatar, le dernier maître de l'air
by MlleMau
Summary: [Ateliers Drabbles du Collectif NoName] 1 mot, 7 minutes, 100 mots à écrire. Voici toutes mes participations dans ce fandom, avec les mots : panique, infidèle, raison, ami, air, renonce, légende, froid, âtre, mu, ski, torque, vierge.
1. Panique, Infidèle, Raison, Ami

**Ateliers Drabbles du Collectif NoName :** Régulièrement organisés par Elizabeth M. Holmes, ces ateliers regroupent différents auteurs du Collectif NoName et leur proposent une fabuleuse soirée d'écriture. Chaque auteur doit donner un mot à un autre, et en sept minutes, chacun doit écrire 100 mots (plus ou moins 10 mots) sur ce thème.

* * *

 **« Panique.**

Que se passait-il, au juste ? Il ne comprenait pas. La situation lui échappait totalement. Pourquoi se criaient-elles l'une sur l'autre ? Tout allait bien, jusque là. Ils étaient tranquilles, avaient même passé du bon temps en ville. Pas de Zuko ou d'Azula pour les pourchasser, c'était une belle journée. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Sokka avait fait une blague idiote, il l'avait étoffée, Toph avait tellement ri qu'elle s'était accrochée à son bras, et là, Katara avait explosé de colère. Le pacifiste qu'il était tentait de calmer le jeu, mais la dispute empira. Il ne comprenait rien aux filles.

* * *

 **« Infidèle.**

Pourquoi le feu était-il l'élément de la colère ?

Autour d'un feu se réunissaient des amis pour se raconter des histoires. Autour d'un feu se pelotonnaient des couples avec tendresse. Autour d'un feu s'activaient des parents pour offrir un succulent repas. Autour d'un feu s'endeuillaient des proches avec nostalgie. Ceux qui prônaient notre maîtrise comme une arme de destruction n'étaient que des infidèles. La vie aussi résultait des flammes, comme une coulée de lave meurtrière devient une terre fertile avec le temps.

Abandonne toute ta colère, et laisse alors le vide se remplir de tout ce qui est bon, Zuko.

* * *

 **« Raison.**

L'honneur était un poison insidieux qui pénétrait dans les recoins les plus reculés d'un corps. Il l'envahissait, parcelle par parcelle, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus survivre sans. Chaque acte répondait alors à ce besoin malsain de faire ce qu'il fallait faire pour un concept immatériel. En quête d'honneur, une personne pouvait corrompre jusqu'à son âme, forçant le malheureux à commettre l'irréalisable : rechercher un Avatar perdu depuis 100 ans, par exemple. Zuko le savait. Malgré son inimitié avec sa propre sœur, il voyait en elle ce même poison qui lui faisait perdre l'esprit, et se sentait désolé pour elle.

* * *

 **« Ami.**

Dans la nuit éveillée, le feu rougeoyait avec puissance, ses éclats pulsaient sur les troncs. Un hululement ne le sortit pas de sa réflexion. Couché sur le côté, il observait les flammes, à travers lesquelles il apercevait Toph, endormie. Ses pensées repassaient en boucle la soirée de rires et de joie, l'étreinte de Sokka, le remerciement de Katara, et son estomac, pourtant satisfait d'un succulent repas, se tordait. Néanmoins, la douleur n'accompagnait pas cette sensation – mais elle était accompagnée d'une chaleur qui, pour une fois, ne venait pas de sa maîtrise.

« Zuko, ça va ? chuchota Aang.

_ Je-Je savais pas que c'était ça, des amis, avoua le Prince en bafouillant. »

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, mes lecteurs !**

 **J'espère que ces drabbles vous auront plu. Sachez que d'autres pourront prochainement arriver, n'hésitez pas à follow. Si vous aimez ce fandom, je vous conseille « A la recherche de la liberté » de Djev, elle est intéressante et des reviews pourraient la convaincre de continuer.**

 **À bientôt,**

 **MlleMau.**


	2. Air

**« Air.**

Au cœur d'une nuit noire, un frisson extirpa Katara de son repos, puis ses mains remontèrent la couverture. Les secondes s'égrenèrent, et le vent qu'elle entendait la fit se réveiller, car le bruit était inhabituel. Avec lenteur, elle se leva, et devina la silhouette d'Aang, dont les poignets s'agitaient dans des mouvements fluides. Il lui fallut un temps pour comprendre que les brises désordonnées venaient de lui. En écoutant, elle perçut la caresse du vent sur le tissu, la brise qui effleurait le flanc de la montagne, le souffle qui glissait entre les brins d'herbe : la musique de l'air.

* * *

 **Bonjour chers lecteurs,**

 **Tout d'abord, merci à** _Lena_ **pour sa review, elle m'a fait plaisir. Mais je crains qu'ils demeurent tous courts, puisqu'il s'agit de ne pas dépasser 100 mots. J'espère que ce nouveau vous plaira - d'autres viendront, soyez-en sûrs !**

 **À bientôt,**

 **MlleMau.**


	3. Renonce, Légende, Froid, Âtre

**« Renonce.**

« Renonce ! »

Un borborygme sortit du fond de sa gorge, comme un bruit méprisant, comme un souffle de dragon enragé, comme une défaite étouffante. Son père lui avait enseigné de ne jamais renoncer. Ce n'était ni digne de la Nation du Feu, ni de sa Famille. Toute sa vie était une détermination sans limite, sans abandon, et même si ses mains étaient liées, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à utiliser sa maîtrise contre la fille de l'eau, elle tirait à s'en arracher la peau sur le fer. Puis, Azula croisa le regard de son frère, et elle vit le même regard qu'avait eu sa mère : pitié, compassion, tristesse. Elle y voyait sa déchéance.

* * *

 **« Légende.**

Depuis sa plus jeune enfance, alors qu'il voltigeait entre les pays et les peuples, l'on avait conté à Aang toutes les légendes du monde, à celui qui, ses grandes oreilles en chou-fleur, écoutait avidement un récit de courage et de maîtrise. Nourri de ces histoires, l'enfant avait admiré ces grandes figures, avec cette distance entre l'auditeur et le récit. Là, en haut des marches du palais, il regardait les milliers de personnes qui l'acclamaient, et qui se chuchotaient les exploits de l'Avatar, dans des récits tous plus loin de la vérité que les autres. Il était désormais une légende.

* * *

 **« Froid.**

Le vent semait de gros flocons sur son passage, le froid les attachait à ses vêtements et à sa peau, les nuages gris cachaient la chaude lumière du soleil et la mer, infinie, qu'il savait être dans cette direction. Tout bon Maître du Feu qu'il était, la neige et le froid eurent raison de sa ténacité, et une grotte lui offrit un abri. Là, tellement seul - ou presque, le corps de l'Avatar était ici, son esprit, dans un autre monde - face à un monde blanc, sans couleur, il comprit que le froid qu'il ressentait était celui de son cœur mutilé.

* * *

 **« Âtre.**

La pluie faisait rage dehors, le vent vrillait leurs oreilles d'un sifflement aigu alors qu'il se faufilait entre les montagnes, les grosses gouttes d'eau se fracassaient au sol dans un bruit assourdissant, la tempête était menaçante. Ils s'étaient réfugiés à l'intérieur du temple, à l'abri des éléments naturels, et s'étaient assemblés autour d'un âtre rougeoyant que Zuko avait fait naître. Alors qu'ils s'assoupissaient doucement, bercés par le mouvement hypnotique des flammes et par la chaleur réchauffant leur peau, Aang eut alors la certitude qu'il devait apprendre la Maîtrise du Feu, même si elle pouvait meurtrir, car c'était aussi elle qui les réconfortait.

* * *

 **Bonjour chers lecteurs,**

 **Nouvel atelier, nouveaux drabbles ! J'étais inspirée pour ce fandom cette fois-ci. S'ils vous plaisent, n'hésitez pas à follow, d'autres viendront au prochain atelier.**

 **À bientôt,**

 **MlleMau.**


	4. Mu

**« Mu.**

« Et cette île bougeait ? »

Aang eut envie de se cogner la tête contre un rocher. Ses amis le regardaient comme s'il eût été fou. Le problème était que leurs visages sceptiques allaient véritablement le rendre fou. Ils étaient capables de le croire, et même de l'encourager, lorsqu'il visitait le monde spirituel, un monde parallèle au leur, où il pouvait rencontrer ses réincarnations passées, mais ils ne comprenaient pas qu'un animal soit suffisamment grand pour ressembler à une île.

« Puisque je vous le dis ! C'était une tortue-lion géante ! Il s'appelait Mu, et il est parti en plongeant.

_ Une île... a plongé ? se hasarda Katara d'une petite voix. »

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, s'il y a des lecteurs par ici !**

 **Puisque je ne connaissais pas avant hier soir, sachez que Mu est une île qui aurait subitement disparu sous les eaux, un peu comme l'Atlantide. Évidemment, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser aux tortues-lions. N'hésitez pas à follow, j'aime toujours autant écrire sur ce fandom et des ateliers sont organisés tous les mois !**

 **À bientôt,**

 **MlleMau.**


	5. Ski

**« Ski.**

Le Pôle Sud.

Sa seconde terre natale. Son regard couvait les étendues blanches avec adulation. Il était heureux de revenir dans la petite Tribu de l'eau de son épouse – d'autant plus que c'était pour célébrer leur mariage. La brise l'entourait, son toucher léger l'emplissait d'une paix qui se répercutait dans la grâce des courbes neigeuses du paysage.

Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'il entendit son futur beau-frère grimper jusqu'à lui, pestant contre la poudreuse. Avec difficulté, Sokka parvint jusqu'à lui, reprenant sa bonne humeur légendaire.

« Aang, regarde ça ! C'est nouveau, on appelle ça des skis. »

L'Avatar regarda avec scepticisme les bouts de bois. Pourtant, adulte ou pas, son sourire lança immédiatement le défi, et il plongea avec son manchot.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, mes lecteurs.**

 **Nouvel atelier, nouveau drabbles - et il n'y a pas d'âge pour faire de la luge sur les manchots. N'oubliez pas de follow !**

 **À bientôt,**

 **MlleMau.**


	6. Torque

**« Torque.**

La main compatissante de Sokka tapota son épaule. Un soupir lui échappa, faisant voler toutes les feuilles de papier qui étaient autrefois étalées devant sa mine défaite. Il hésitait à faire appel à une de ses réincarnations – peut-être qu'un avatar avait été joaillier par le passé ? Cela ne lui semblait pas honorable. Peut-être que la maîtrise du métal de Toph pourrait l'aider ?

Surgissant de son apathie à cette idée lumineuse, Aang sut qu'il allait réussir. Il ne pouvait offrir un banal collier de fiançailles, puisque Katara gardait celui de sa mère. Et puis, il était l'Avatar – il lui fallait quelque chose d'unique.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Une torque est un collier en métal, rigide, avec deux extrémités ornées qui se portent à l'avant. Un collier très particulier pour une femme d'exception, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **À bientôt,**

 **MlleMau.**


	7. Vierge

**« Vierge.**

Un calme surnaturel régnait en ces lieux. Un calme de vent entre les feuilles, d'eau de rivière, de terre foulée, d'éclat chaud du soleil.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment de sérénité. Sa présence elle-même était un trouble virulent. Il ne devait pas être ici.

Mais peut-être qu'il le devait, lorsqu'il voyait cette forme à l'allure humaine, entre les feuillages. Des yeux qui produisaient une lumière douce le regardaient.

Peut-être même était-ce un rêve, ou la vision d'une de ses méditations. L'atmosphère spirituelle troublait son esprit.

Ce dont il était sûr, est qu'il était l'Avatar, et que ce havre vierge avait besoin de son aide, sa protection.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, mes lecteurs !**

 **Un petit drabble spirituel pour Aang, j'aime ce côté mystique et mystérieux.**

 **À bientôt,**

 **MlleMau.**


End file.
